The invention concerns a douche toilet comprising a toilet bowl including a flushing water inlet opening for the supply of flushing water into a flushing chamber defined by the toilet bowl for a flushing operation and a waste water opening or a drain connection, preferably with an odor barrier, particularly preferably in the form of a toilet siphon, for flushing waste water out of the toilet bowl, a flushing water distributor for distributing the flushing water in the flushing chamber, and a douche lance which is extendable for carrying out a personal cleaning operation for a user. The invention further concerns a flushing water distributor for such a douche toilet as well as a toilet bowl, preferably comprising ceramic.
Usually douche toilets of that kind are fixed in freely hanging relationship on a wall disposed therebehind and in that respect are referred to as wall-hung toilets or simply wall toilets. That fixing is effected with the interposition of a flushing pipe connector with the flushing pipe carrying flushing water and a waste water connector with the waste water pipe in the wall. The flushing pipe and waste water connectors which function as transitional portions are shortened to the necessary dimension by the installer upon fitting.
“Flushing water” in accordance with the invention is the flushing or drinking water used for flushing out the flushing chamber of the toilet bowl and “cleaning water” is the flushing or drinking water which flows through the douche lance for personal cleaning of the anal and/or genital parts of a user.
Douche toilets of that kind are frequently to be found in the Asian area and are now also widespread in Europe. A douche toilet in effect combines the functions of a regular toilet and the bidet in one sanitary appliance or sanitary unit, thereby affording novel creative design options in the bathroom. For the purposes of personal cleaning which can be effected by sitting on the toilet bowl, it is only necessary to operate an actuating unit so that the water pipe of the douche lance, that usually carries drinking water, supplies water.